


Blue Team Has the Flag

by WarriorMR



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also: this is probably grossly ooc but it was fun to write and i am Shameless, felix and locus are the chairman's kids but not really. shh theyre adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorMR/pseuds/WarriorMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(au where the director and the chairman are just two dads playing halo aggressively like Felix is like “daD I WANNA NOSCOPE” and Carolina “dad please you’ve been playing for weeks now” and they’re SO ANGRY PLAYING THEIR KIDS GAMES AGAINST EACH OTHER)" </p><p>i couldn't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Team Has the Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firing_maine_cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firing_maine_cannon/gifts).



Church glares at Hargrove, almost as if he expects pure electricity to start shooting from his mantis colored eyes. “ _Blood Gulch. Capture the Flag_ ,” he says in a voice dripping with venom.

“Of course, Leonard,” replies the older man in a much smoother tone. Hargrove sets up the game mode and asks a simple question, “Red or Blue?”

He adjusts his glasses and scoffs, “Who the fuck do you think I am? _Blue_.” Church grabs his controller without breaking eye contact.

A stern voice warns from the quiet bedroom, “No swearing in front of the kids!”

The girl with firetruck-red hair gives a ringing laugh. “It’s okay, mom! I know not to say bad words!” She pointedly looks at Hargrove’s pair of boys as she says this.

“You sure are one to talk!” he shouts back, nonetheless.

The voice crosses the fine line from warning to threatening and it says, “Do you want me to come out there, Leonard _Loser_ Church?”

He visibly shrinks. “No thank you, honey,” says the defeated man.

About two seconds after Malcom hits the start button, the boy with dark hair and orange streaks begins pulling at his sleeve. “My turn,” he says, insisting.

The other boy, the one that always seems to linger in shadows and disappear without a trace as if he were a ghost, places a hand on the first one’s shoulder. “Wait, Felix,” he says in an orotund voice. “ _Patient_.”

Felix complies and slinks back to his seat, but not without crossing his arms and giving a pout. “Whatever.”

And so, Church and Hargrove play a few games of CTF. Church beats the shit out of Hargrove. The end.


End file.
